The life of Runner Five
by Irrelevant86
Summary: After having the helicopter she was on blown out of the sky, the newly dubbed runner 5 has to try and survive life as a runner for Able township. follow her through her life at Able, escaping zombies, getting supplies, and maybe even falling in love. Based on the 'Zombies, Run' game.
1. Jolly Alpha Five Niner

_**AN: Okay just so ya'll know my 'runner 5' for this story is mute, so if something is in italics it means its something being said in sign language.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **The life of Runner Five**_

 _Chapter One ~ Jolly Alpha Five Niner_

 _~(^.^)~_

"Abel Township is just on the horizon Addy – see it now? Not much more than a few fences to keep the zoms out. I don't know how they live like that. Guess they won't be living like that much longer," Jamie stated, glancing back at me.

I glanced out the window down at the small settlement below us. Mullins Military Base had sent me and Jamie out on a supply run to Able, though I was supposed to stay behind to help the town figure out how to put together the new shelters we were delivering for them. I was going to miss Jamie for the week that I was to stay at Able. We've know each other since before the zombie outbreak and she's the only family I have left. Because of this she was assigned as my pilot whenever I was sent out on missions that required the use of a helicopter.

"Abel Township – Jolly Five Niner from Mullins Military Base. We're five miles out, approaching from the east, bringing med supplies, shelters, and loan of one of our people. Able Township – Jolly Alpha Five Niner, requesting permission to land," Jamie requested into the radio.

"Got that... ah, I-I mean, roger that. You're clear to... yeah, you can – you can come on in," A man over the radio stated.

"Roger, Abel - heading down now," Jamie turned to look at me, "Level with me. You and me both know we haven't got half of the usual supplies. We've lied to the township!"

" _You know they don't tell me anything. I'm just supposed to do what I'm told and ask no questions,"_ I signed.

"Yeah, I know, you don't know anything. Someone at Abel is going to come up to you and say, "I'm here to brief you on Project Greenshoot", and then you'll find out what your mission really is. I just -"

Jamie stopped and stared at something out the window. I could hear the distant sound of gun fire and something else. I glanced out the window in an attempt to see what was going on.

"What the…? Someone's shooting! That's not from the township… who the hell has a rocket launcher at this base?" Suddenly the helicopter shook violently and I was flung forward and hit my head on dashboard. Pain shot through my head, and I leaned back in my seat clutching my head.

"We've been hit! I've lost the tail rotor… Mayday, mayday, mayday, Jolly Alpha Five Niner going down, three miles east of Abel Township. Two souls on board," Jamie shouted into the radio.

I could feel blood running down the side of my face. The helicopter swung around in circles violently. I quickly grabbed mine and Jamie's parachutes. I handed Jamie hers and began putting mine on.

"This is Abel Township calling. Supply copter, can you hear us? You're coming down fast… can any of you hear us? Open your shoots! Jump, jump!" The man over the radio exclaimed frantically.

I pushed open my door and glanced back at Jamie who seemed to be having trouble getting her door open.

"Don't worry about me Addy just go. I'll be right behind you," She shouted.

I nodded my head and jumped out of the helicopter. My parachute opened and I could hear the sound of the helicopter crashing behind me.

"Hey, hey! I, uh… this is Abel Township calling, over? If there's anyone alive, if you've got your parachute open, this is Sam Yao, from Abel Township. Aww, I'm just the… I'm just the radio operator, man, I'm not supposed to handle this stuff!"

I focused on trying to land on the ground without breaking anything. The second my feet hit the ground I quickly un-hooked my parachute and dropped it to the ground. I glanced over at the wreckage of the helicopter which was lying on the ground in flames a few feet away from me. What was left of the helicopter was mangled. What really hit me was the sight of Jamie's body lying in the helicopter consumed in flames. I didn't have much time to mourn my friend as a frantic transmission from Sam came over my head set.

"You've come down in a horde of zombies. They've heard the noise, they're coming! There are - thirty? No, forty - aw, crap! You're only safe path is towards the tower. If there's anyone alive there, just run. Run!"

Oh of course I'd land right in the middle of a swarm of zombs. I took off running as the sound of moaning reached my ears. I glanced back for a second to see the zombies appearing from the trees. I picked up my speed, and raced off towards the tower in the distance.

"Wow, there's… there's someone alive down there, running! Hey, can you hear me?" Sam asked. I shook my head at that. How was I supposed to let him know that I could hear him?

"No answer. But still, just look at 'em go! Heading for the tower, just like I said. Okay… running person. If you can hear me, well, you're doing great. The main group's behind you, and you're going to come out of this forest soon, but there's a… yeah, well, I-I can't think of a phrase that's not "small army of zombies". Sorry, don't do so well under massive pressure."

I laughed at that. I think I could get to like this Sam guy. Though the thought of an army of zombies on my tail wasn't that comforting.

"There's a… well, one of those, directly to the east of the trees. So, if you head more towards the old saw mill - you should be able to see it's massive red signs from where you are," Sam instructed. I changed direction heading towards where he'd directed me.

"… man, look at that, they're changing direction! They can… You can hear me!" Sam laughed, "Okay, okay, we can keep you safe. It's cool, it's cool, we can bring you in." There was a whisper in the background of the transmission.

"No, we can't ask them that! They might be injured!" Sam stated. Who is he talking to?

"Well, all the more reason to ask them that! This is Doctor Myers, only medic here at Abel Township. Lord knows I'm sorry to ask you this, but your route will take you almost past the old hospital. We know there are medical kits still there from the first wave of infection - if you could pick up even one or two, that would help us," A woman stated.

I groaned internally, why did it have to be a hospital? I hate going into old hospitals, mostly because that's where zombies seemed to like to hang out at. Why I had no idea, but that seemed to be where they headed most of time.

"It's too dangerous! You know what happened to Runner Five!" Sam shouted. Runner Five?

"The zoms have all followed the noise of the crash!" Myers retorted.

"But what about whoever fired that rocket launcher?" Sam asked.

"If someone wants to kill that runner, taking an unusual route will make it even harder, not easier! I don't want to be hard-headed, but everyone in this township earns their keep. You should be able to see the Robinson hospital now - one of the buildings, Griffin Tower, it's the tallest in the abandoned city, and if you can't find anything… we might not be able to let you in when you get here," Myers stated.

I sighed as the hospital came into my line of sight. The building was massive and falling apart. Just about all the windows in the building were broken, several walls had been knocked down, and the door to the building was missing. The grass around the building was over grown, and vines and moss was crawling up the sides of the building. The fountain in the court yard in front of the hospital was filled with green water, and the stone fish statue in the center that used to spout water was cracked and half of it was lying on the ground next to the fountain.

"Okay, okay… Man, that's great, you're making good time. No broken legs, I guess," Sam laughed, "Hey, uh, listen… I'm gonna call you Runner Five. Um, just 'cause… well, I don't know your name, and we just lost a runner, in that same hospital you're running through now. She was so fast, really funny, and clever. Me and her, we sort of…" Sam paused and I heard him sigh, "She was amazing. But hey! You could be our new Runner Five! If you make it back alive…" Sam trailed off, and I grimaced.

If I make it back alive, that's not a comforting thought. And calling me runner five after the runner died in the very hospital I'm in... well that's even more disconcerting.

"Yeah, um, the runners are pretty important to keeping us going here. Any fuel we have goes to working the generators, and the truth is, if you've got two legs and you can go above a slow shamble, you'll be able to stay out the zoms' way, am I right?" Sam stated.

Well he's right about that, the zombs aren't really all that fast... most of the time. I glanced around the hospital as I entered it. The lights in the building weren't working, the tiles on the floor are cracked, and there's papers scattered all over the place. I could see a broken phone hanging off the nurses counter at one end of the room I was in. I walked through the trauma center of the hospital, picking up bandages, and antiseptic, and other things I found lying around, stuffing them into the pack on my back. I was half way through the trauma center when Sam started talking to me again.

"Yeah, okay, your pace is good, but, um, maybe head through the ground floor of the hospital. There's a little swarm gathering in the parking lot I don't like the look of, and um…"

I quickly hurried to the ground floor trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good… You could even pick up anything interesting you pass. We think there might be some… well, we sent the old Runner Five there looking for some file the Doc's interested in, so uh, you know, if you find anything official-looking lying around, just bring it home," Sam requested.

I made my way through the building picking up stuff as I went along, I even found an old axe, and some clothes in a lost and found bin behind a counter. I came across an office and decided to have a look around it. The office was a mess, papers everywhere, the desk knocked over, and the computer that used to sit on it now lied on the floor with the screen shattered. I looked through all the papers lying around, and even started opening drawers in the desk. In the last draw I found a large black file box that had the words CDC written in red on the side of it. This must be what Doctor Myers wanted me to find. I quickly made my way out of the office and started heading towards the exit of the hospital. As I walked out of the hospital my com crackled and suddenly Sam's voice was back in my ear.

"Hey, there you are! I've got you on camera now. Great to see you, even though you're kinda blurry," Sam laughed, "Uh, what's that you're carrying? Look at this, Doc - Runner Five picked up something in the hospital."

I held the box up hoping to give them a better view of it.

"Is that the Centers for Disease Control file?" Myers asked, sounding hopeful.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Runner Five, I don't say this lightly - that box could be worth your life to protect. Don't drop it," Myers instructed.

"What is it?" Sam asked again.

"Oh, it might be nothing, it might be everything," Myers stated. Now I was really curious as to what was inside this file that could be so important.

"So, a pretty narrow window of definition," Sam said.

"What's that shadow over there?" Myers exclaimed suddenly, sounding worried. I stopped walking and glanced around nervously.

"Aw, aww, no! This was what - when we sent her out, this was what happened! They're following you, Runner Five - the swarm from the car park, they're following you! Now, run!" Sam shouted.

I could see the zombs rounding around the side of the hospital and I could hear them moaning. Ah hell! I took off running as fast as possible, which was slightly slower than before now that I'm weighed down by medical supplies from the hospital. The moaning from the zombs was getting louder and closer, making me nervous as hell.

"They're so fast, why are they so fast? They never run, why are they running? Runner Five? Runner Five, they're gaining on you!" Sam stated sounding very nervous.

"Runner Five, you're not far from the gates now. If you can keep going, we'll send some people with guns out to meet you. Only one zombie is close to reaching you, just put on a burst of speed, now!" Myers exclaimed.

"Oh, God… it's her. I can see her… it's Alice, it's the old Runner Five. She's the one chasing you, she's… she's still wearing her headset! She's…" Sam was cut off by a man I hadn't yet heard on the com.

"Runner Five, it's Runner Seven here, head of runners. The doctor's told me you found something useful in the hospital. We're sending out a couple of people to bring you in. Just keep running, as fast as you can! Don't look back, she's right behind you… just run!"

I picked up my pace, but I couldn't help but glance back at the zombie that was right behind me, the former runner five. In life she must have been beautiful, but as a zombie she was horrifying. Her long black hair was matted and clumps were missing here and there. One of her eyes was gone, and the other was hazy and clouded over. The skin over her jaw was missing. There was a giant hole in her abdomen and her guts hung loosely from her body. Her shirt and pants were covered in blood and mud, and her shirt was ripped in various places. I looked away from her and continued to run as fast as I possibly could. I could see the gates to Abel up ahead, and I could see a guard with a gun waiting for me.

"This way, run!" He shouted, waving me on. I raced as fast as I could, holding on tight to the CDC box.

"They're going to shoot her. I-I can't watch, I don't want to..." Sam trailed off sounding heartbroken. I felt for him. Loosing someone you love to a zombie and then seeing them become a zombie is horrible. That happened to my fiance, and I had to shoot him to keep him from hurting anyone.

"It's what she would have wanted Sam, you know it is. She wouldn't have wanted to live like this," Myers stated.

"Run, we've got her covered!" The guard shouted.

"Raise the gates... Raise the gates!" Sam exclaimed.

I could hear a siren and suddenly the gates started to rise. I raced through the gates and practically collapsed onto the ground in relief, dropping my pack on the ground, but I continued to hold on tight to the CDC file. My lungs burned and my head hurt something fierce. The blood on my face had long since dried and the cut had stopped bleeding a while ago but my head was still pounding. I took in deep breaths as people gathered around me all of them talking at once.

"Welcome!" "The Major will want to see you when she gets back." "Hey, great to see a new face!" "Did you bring any food? Any canned food, dried food?" "Hey, you've picked up some med packs!"

"Hey! Good to see you in the flesh… the totally-unbroken, skin-not-bitten-by-zombies flesh, right? Step back, step back everyone, don't crowd! Give Runner Five some space! Can't take in so many new faces right now," Sam shouted, ushering people away.

I couldn't help but stare at him. When I pictured him when I first heard his voice I didn't expect him to be so cute. Suddenly he reached out and helped me up off the ground.

"Though that cut on your head looks nasty," He said, glancing at it.

" _Hit my head on the console of the helicopter when it went down,_ " I signed.

Sam nodded his head, and I sighed in relief that he knows sign language. A look of understanding passed over his face. He must have realized why I didn't respond to him over the coms, but I still felt the need to explain myself to him.

" _Sorry bout not responding to you over the coms, but it's a little hard to do sign language with them. That's the trouble with being mute,_ " I said. Sam shook his head.

"That's okay just glad you made it here safe and sound," He replied. Suddenly a dark skinned woman with short cropped brown hair walked over to us.

"Is that the CDC file you got there?" She asked. I immediately recognized her voice as that of Doctor Myers. I nodded my head and handed her the file. She glanced at it, then at me, gave me a nod, then walked off.

"Well I don't think we've been formally introduced. Hi I'm Sam Yao," Sam said suddenly. I smiled.

" _Addison Gram. But you can just call me Addy_ ," I replied.

Sam smiled, and started leading me to the hospital to have my head checked out. I spent the rest of the day in the hospital having the cut on my head cleaned and stitched up, and just resting from the events of today...


	2. Dead Herring

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies!Run or any of its characters I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _ **AN: Okay just so ya'll know my 'runner 5' for this story is mute, so if something is in italics it means it's something being said in sign language.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **The Life of Runner Five**_

 _Chapter Two: Dead Herring_

 _~(^.^)~_

Eight weeks. That's how long I've been in Able Township since the helicopter crashed. Since Jamie died. In those eight week's I've been going through runner's training as Sam had taken to calling it. Dr. Myers wanted me to be ready for when I went out, so she had me do laps all around Able for almost eight weeks straight. On my second day of training Sam had given me the former Runner Five's old backpack.

The backpack was old and worn, but it was sturdy and had plenty of pockets to put things in. The words 'Runner 5' was sowed into the top of the bag in red thread. Dr. Myers and I had both thought it was too soon for Sam to being giving her backpack to me, but Sam insisted. Once I'd passed the training I'd been officially declared Able Townships new runner five.

"Raise the gates!" Sam shouted over the coms.

All runners were required to wear their headsets at all times, just in case we were needed. In addition, each runner had their number painted on their face in red face paint, that way everyone could identify the runners. Around Able there were many jobs you could do, but being a runner was a special and respected job.

The sound of the sirens announcing the gates were being raised brought me out of my thoughts. Suddenly a loud clanking noise rang through Able.

"Oh, that's not supposed to happen! The gates are stuck! Can everyone see the gates are stuck? Have we got an engineer?" Sam asked.

Panic raced through me. The gates were stuck open? Shit, that means the zoms could get in.

"Runners, this is an emergency. The gates have stuck in the open position; we're open to all attacks. The following runners to report to the main gates immediately for lure and distract: Runner Two, Runner Three, Runner Five, Runner Eight. Go, go, go!" Runner Seven announced.

I grabbed my backpack and my axe, and took off running towards the gates. I could hear gunshots coming from the wall, and knew instantly that there were zoms at the gates already.

"Um, Runner Five? We need you ready to go right now, Runner Five. We're pairing you up with Runner Eight, here," Sam informed.

I reached the gates just as runner eight got there. She was older than me by at least ten years, but she was still beautiful. She coughed as she approached me, giving me a once over.

"Sorry about that. Hey, there! I'm Runner Eight, Sara Smith. How are you doing? Ready to go out and misdirect some zombies?" Sara introduced as we walked over to the lockers by the gate.

"No time for chit-chat! Take one of the noisemakers from the locker… That's right. Strap it on your back. Now, just head out and run around. Get the zoms to chase you while we fix the gates. Go, run!" Sam ordered.

Both runner eight and I grabbed a noise maker. They weren't really that big to be honest, just a palm sized box with a speaker on the front and a switch at the top. The noise maker clipped to our belt and when turned on let out a loud beep every ten seconds. After we attached the noise makers to our belts and turned them on we took off out of the gates. The men on lookout at the top of the wall were laying down cover fire for us.

"Okay, Abel Township? We're clear. Nice, steady pace. About ten of the zoms on our tail. It's all going well. How are you guys holding up?" Runner eight asked.

I glanced back for a second to see the zoms on our tail. They were all disgusting, limbs missing, clothes torn, skin peeling. I shivered and focused back on watching where we were going.

"Yeah, not so well here, Runner Eight. We're kinda… uh, the motors are shot, they're telling me. Looks like something got in there and chewed it up…"

Sam was interrupted by runner eight coughing. I glanced over at her worried. Coughing was one of the first signs of turning. Had she been bit and not told anyone?

"Sorry about that - bad chest cold. So, do you guys want more time?" Runner eight asked.

"The longer you can keep the zoms away, the better," Sam replied. Runner eight coughed again, and it only made me even more worried.

"Got that! We're just having a great day out here. Me and my buddy Runner Five can get to know each other!" Runner eight announced.

"Yeah, yeah - that cough… you're okay, aren't you, Runner Eight?" Sam questioned.

"It's just a cough!" Runner eight stated, rolling her eyes.

"You know, we just have to be careful, that's all. You know the drill - "first a cough, then a rattle, then a moan…"

"… that's how you know the dead are walking. It's just a cough, Sam! He's always fussing about something," She coughed again, "Hey, Sam! If it bothers you so much, I'm turning off this transmitter. That way you won't have to hear my coughing."

"Oh no you don't, that's not how it works…!"

Sam's voice faded out as runner eight clicked off the coms. I really don't like this! how are we supposed to know if a horde of zoms are headed our way.

"That's better. Now, it's just you and me. So, you just came down in that chopper a couple of days ago, huh? Must have been pretty scary. Seems like you were the only one who survived. At least, we haven't seen any other survivors…" A zom groaned right next to me, "Duck down just a second there, honey."

I ducked down as runner eight cocked her pistol and shot the zom.

"There we go! We don't usually have guns. There's not enough to go round. But they like to try and help us out on a decoy mission like this. Amazing how you turned up here. Just dropped out of the sky, after someone fired a rocket launcher at your helicopter. That's really strange, isn't it? I mean, you were just bringing in supplies. We've been in touch with the military base a hundred miles north, and they do some drops of meds and wet weather gear, that sort of thing. So, who would do a thing like that?" Runner five questioned.

I glanced over at her in confusion. What the hell is she getting at?

"And you know what I keep thinking about? How do we even know it was YOU on that chopper at all? We haven't got any way to transmit pictures anymore, so we didn't know what you'd look like. Sure, you turn up in the right uniform, but that could have been stripped from a body. You might not have been in that chopper at all. It might have been you who shot it down!" Another zom came at us from the side and runner eight cocked her gun again, "Duck your head down for a minute! Wouldn't want to hit you by mistake…"

I ducked just as the zom reached out to grab me, and runner eight fired her gun killing the zom. I glanced up at her. I could understand her suspicion, I would think the same thing if I was in her position.

"There, got him. That was a close one. Better stay close," Runner eight said, turning the coms back on suddenly, "Hey there, Sam! Were you worrying about us?" She paused for a second as another cough raked through her body, "Just didn't want to irritate you with this cough, that's all."

"Never, ever, EVER, Runner Eight - Runner Eight? You know you never, EVER turn your radio off! Never do that! Okay?" Sam shouted, worry evident in his voice.

"He gets lonely without us," Runner eight quipped, smirking over at me.

"I heard that! And it's not. About. Me! Okay? It's about keeping you alive! Eight more have joined the pack chasing you. You're still ahead of them, just… just keep going," Sam chastised.

"We're heading west - we clear?" Runner eight asked.

"This is why you never ever turn your off your radio! There's a swarm to the west, and we think they've… ugh, yeah, here we go. They've heard you. That's zoms to your west, east, and - yeah, south," Sam informed, irately.

I smiled at that. Sam was definitely mad at runner eight. Honestly, he was just so adorable when he got angry. He looked so much like an angry puppy that it was hard to take him serious.

"Huh… Well then. Time to…"

"Head north," Sam ordered, cutting runner eight off.

"I've got a plan. Hey, Sam. It occurs to me we haven't really shown Five here the neighborhood… or the neighbors," Runner eight exclaimed, smirking deviously.

I glanced over at her questioningly wonder what she was up to.

"You mean New Canton?" Sam asked.

New Canton? I'd never been there before, nor had I heard much about the place.

"I sure as heck don't mean the zombies," Runner eight replied.

"Do we want to start war with New Canton?" Sam questioned.

"Just a little payback, Sam. Don't you remember how they herded those zoms toward us when they were building new barracks?" Runner eight stated.

"Oh, yeah, but –"

"If the Major were here, we'd check with her. As it is, New Canton's to the north. Our exit is to the north. You know it makes sense! Speed up, quick! Towards New Canton," Runner eight said, cutting Sam off.

She coughed once more as we changed direction and started north. And I noticed a zom coming up to her left. I swung my axe at the zom, and blood spurted everywhere as the axe imbedded in the zoms skull. One quick yank had the axe free from the skull.

"Thanks, five," Runner eight praised, smirking at me.

" _No problem_ ," I replied. Gunshots reached my ears and I could hear people shouting up ahead.

"Stop! In the name of New Canton, not a step further!" A voice announced over the coms.

A groan caught my attention and I glanced back for a second to see another zom right on our heels with dozens more following it. I swung my axe around, taking out the zom that was to close for comfort.

"There are zoms behind us, run!" Runner eight ordered. I picked up the pace following after runner eight. I could see a wall coming up to our right. That must be the wall protecting New Canton.

"Stop! Stop, or we shoot to kill!" The voice shouted over the coms.

Ugh why can't they just shoot the zoms on our tail. I mean honestly, the dead are walking and the living should be sticking together and help each other, not bring each other down.

"Keep going!" Runner eight shouted.

"Township scum!" The voice shouted.

We raced past the wall, gunshots hitting the ground all around us, and the zoms behind us. The gunshots and voices started to fade as we got farther away from the wall. I glanced back to see that there weren't any zoms behind us.

"Wahoo! Well, that's one way to take down a bunch of zoms! Oh, don't worry about New Canton. They've got the fire power to deal with them. Means you and me are home free. Hey Sam, how's the gate coming?" Runner eight questioned, turning off her noise maker. I quickly turned mine off as well.

"Yeah, nearly there. Come on in if you're not dragging a pack behind you," Sam answered.

"I guess this turned out to be less of a good time for a little chit-chat than I hoped, Five. Truth is, I wanted to find out if I could trust you. There's some pretty strange stuff going on around here. The Major's called away on urgent business, someone brings a chopper down, firing from the middle of the zombie wilderness, and you turn up like a white knight… Too damn convenient, Five," Runner eight stated, shaking her head.

" _Well I don't know about the white knight part. But I get why you don't trust me. But I'm not here to hurt you or anyone at Able. I just want to help_ ," I explained.

Runner eight smirked at me and shook her head once more. We ran in a giant circle to get back towards Able. It took a couple minutes of running almost full speed before we reached the gates.

"We've got them working again!" The sound of the gate siren going off cut Sam off for a second, "Welcome home, runners. Great run! Not a single hostile anywhere near our gates."

"Oh yeah, me and Runner Five here make a great team. We'll be going out together all the time, won't we, Five?" Runner eight announced, coughing once more.

"Uh, yeah, maybe not next time, though. We're getting reports that there might be a child stuck in no-man's land. Get some rest, Runner Five, because we'll need you to do another fast run as soon as you can," Sam stated.

A child? In no-man's land? What the hell is a child doing out there? Runner eight snatched my noise maker from me, while I was lost in thought, and placed them back in the locker. She said a short goodbye to me, and I just nodded back at her and made my way to the runner's barracks. It was another thing that the runners did, share a barracks. We all slept in the same place so that we could get to know each other better, seeing as we'd be working closely with each other most of the time.

I was a little freaked out at first when I found out that the bed I'd been assigned had been the former runner five's. But after eight weeks of sleeping in it, it didn't bother me as much. As I walked through Able towards the runners barracks I released something. Able had started to feel like home. The people, the buildings, the walls, hell even the ground. Everything just felt right, and safe.

It didn't take me long to reach the barracks, and when I reached my bunk at the far end of the barracks I just flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. A child was stuck out in no-man's land, and I was going to do everything I could to safe that child. In order to that I need to get some rest so I could be at my best. Images of zoms and children filled my head as I drifted off to sleep…


End file.
